This invention relates to paintball guns.
The game of paintball involves participants carrying guns which fire pellets of “paint” or dye which are fired from the gun and burst upon impact to leave a mark at the point of impact.
Most paintball guns use a pneumatic system for firing the paintballs using compressed air or other gas. More recently, such pneumatically operated guns have begun to be electronically controlled for greater effectiveness.